I'm In Love With The Easter Bunny Wait What?
by What Is Left Unsaid
Summary: Cherry goes to the mall with Marcia and some unexpected things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I've had this idea for a while and finally got to writing it (after days of procrastinating -_-) I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. I love reviews and constructive criticism too! :)**

**I don't own The Outsiders!**

**Cherry's POV**

Marcia's voice was ringing in my ear. "Come on, Cherry. The mall is going to close in an hour and I still have more clothes to buy!"

I winced. "You know, Marcia. You don't have to shout when I'm right next to you."

She smiled sheepishly. "He he, sorry. But I still have to buy that cute skirt we saw before! It's on sale!"

Marcia grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through crowds of people. I could hear their complaints and I tried to apologize about Marcia, but she was pulling me too fast. When we reached the middle of the mall (which didn't take long, thanks to Marcia) we both saw one of those Meet the Easter Bunny things that you see around this time of the year. Kids and their parents were in line to take a picture with the Easter Bunny.

I turned to Marcia. "Come on let's go so we can buy you your skirt." I tried to get her to move out of her place, but she wouldn't budge. She then proceeded to hit me in the arm. Is it 'Hurt Cherry Day'? Did I miss something?

I glared at Marcia. "What was that for?"

She ignored me and still stared at the Easter Bunny. Did she have some sort of bad encounter with a bunny that caused her to go into shock?

I felt Marcia grab my arm again. She had a funny look on her face. "Cherry, let's get in line."

I stared at her in bewilderment. "For what?"

She looked at me like it was obvious. "Duh, to take a picture with the Easter bunny, of course."

I laughed. "No way. Besides, aren't we a little too old to do that?"

Marcia was still tugging on my arm. "So? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with Ponyboy on top?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. But she did have a pleading look I her eyes. I sighed. "Fine, let's go."

When she heard my words Marcia screeched and jumped for joy. I also noticed people staring at us. Don't worry everyone, just two teenagers. Well, one teenager and a five-year-old.

Marcia basically ran all the way to the end of the line, pulling me along with her. She was clapping her hands in excitement while I had my face buried in my hand.

As time passed, I saw crying kids who just wouldn't smile. Tired looking parents, and kids that were mad that they couldn't bring the Easter Bunny home. Kids that actually didn't want to take a picture, but had parents that wanted to have to have as much pictures of their child as possible. It felt like forever to even reach the mid-point of the line.

I looked at Marcia. "Do we really have to do this? I mean what about your skirt?"

She frowned at me. "Cherry, we're almost there. I don't really need that skirt anyway."

I sighed again. "Alright, let's get this over with so I can go home."

Marcia grinned happily. "Yay!"

About thirty minutes later, it was our turn. The person who was in charge of taking the picture looked at us. "Are you here in line for a younger sibling?"

I grew red in the face. While Marcia just laughed. "Nope, we're here to take a picture with the Easter Bunny."

The photographer mumbled under her breath. "They don't pay me enough for this. But a customer is a customer no matter how old they are."

Marcia put a hand to her ear. "Did you say something?"

The photographer put a hand behind her head and tried her best to smile. "No, no. Nothing at all. By the way, who is going first?"

Marcia raised her hand like a kindergartener and ran all the way to the Easter Bunny. She sat down happily while the photographer took her photo. It was done very fast and soon it was my turn. I walked over to this poor soul in a bunny costume and smiled awkwardly. I sat down gingerly and the Easter Bunny put his or her hand on my shoulder. When I was done I started to walk away when the bunny slapped my butt.

A-wha-what? Did I just say that? And did that bunny just…yeah I think so. I got mad that the person had the nerve to do that. Thankfully, there was no one else in line so I could give this person a piece of my mind. I grabbed the head of the bunny costume by the ears and pulled upward.

You're not going to believe who it was in the bunny suit. Just my luck, right? Of course out of all the possibilities there are, I end up with the worst person ever. Yup, Dallas Winston.

**Thanks for reading this far! Look out for the next chapter which should be coming out soon :)**

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, and CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33 for reviewing! They mean a lot and I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Cherry's POV**

Dallas smirked. "Hiya Red."

Uh…what? Dallas Winston and bunny suit do not mix and shouldn't even be associated with each other. I was beyond speechless, but I was still mad that he slapped by butt so…

"My name is not Red and I would like to know why you slapped my butt. Also why are in a bunny suit?"

He smirked again. "I'm hearing so many questions, but no form of greeting."

I started to fume. "I really don't think you deserve any form of greeting that doesn't involve the long list of names I'm thinking of right now. Some of them aren't pretty. Scratch that. _All _of them aren't pretty."

Dallas wiggled his eyebrows. 'Would one of those names be handsome?"

I had it with him. I know I'm not known to lose me cool like that, but Dallas seems to just get all the anger out of me. I put my nose in the air and shut my eyes because if I didn't I think I would beat him with a carrot.

He smiled or at least I think he did since my eyes were closed. "Aw, don't be like that Red. Come on."

I wouldn't let him get to me. "I refuse to even look at you."

He frowned…I think. "Fine, then will this help?" I heard him grab the bunny head.

I open my right eye slightly. He had the Easter Bunny head on. "Fine, I guess I can talk to you now."

I heard a muffled noise come out. Almost inaudible, if it weren't for my good hearing. "I guess you really hate me, huh?"

I sighed inwardly. _If only he knew…_

I faced him. "So may I ask why you are in a bunny suit? Was the tough guy all a cover up for what your real passion was?"

I heard him snort. "Of course not. The fuzz finally found out I never did any of the community service I was sentenced to. So they gave me three choices. The first was to volunteer as a clown for several birthday parties for free. Heck no, was I doing that. The second was a lifeguard. I would get horrible sunburn if I went for that job and I would be darned if I would have to do mouth to mouth with a fat, hairy guy. The third was this gig and it seemed the most reasonable."

I mentally slapped myself. Of course Dallas Winston of all people wouldn't do something so out of character as this.

I heard him cough. "Uh, Red. Can I take this off? I can't breath. I know I don't usually ask permission for doing anything, but it seems to be a good time for any out of characterness that I have left in me."

I had a small smile on my face, but turned around so that Dallas wouldn't see. "Alright. And quit calling me Red."

When Dallas pulled off the bunny head his face was wet and his hair was sticking to his face. To anyone else that would be a huge turn off. He, he. But I…no! What? I made an oath that I would not fall in love with him and I intend to keep it.

I saw Dallas pull out something out of an Easter basket that was sitting next to him. I saw that he pulled out a few plastic eggs. He popped them open and jelly beans were inside.

He started to obnoxiously chew on them.

I frowned. "Is this really a good time to eat?"

He was still chewing and soon he swallowed. "Does this offend the Royal Majesty?"

I scoffed. But then I smelled something funny. I sniffed. What was that smell? I noticed I was coming from the…jelly beans?

I stared at the plastic eggs. "Do those smell funny to you?"

H looked from the jelly beans to me. "Why? What do they smell like to you?"

I put my hand to my chin, thinking. "Not sure. I know the smell, but can't put a name on it."

He grinned, like he knew something that I didn't. "Well they probably smell funny because I soaked them in vodka."

My eyes widened. "And you give those to the kids?"

It was his turn for his eyes to widen. "No! I wouldn't give vodka flavored jelly beans to kids!"

He looked so offended that I actually believed him. "Then why do you have them?"

He laughed and half-smiled. "Do you really think I could handle kicking, screaming kids on my lab while sober? There was one kid that kicked my…" He stopped talking since I glared at him. He continued after I finished my death stare. "…As I was saying. Do really think I would have been able to control my urge to strangle the kid if I was sober? Better be tipsy than sorry."

I had the sudden urge to laugh at his horrible common sense, but wouldn't let him see me smile.

He popped a few more jelly beans in his mouth. "So would you like some?"

I looked at him in disgust. "No thanks."

He looked at me like I was missing out. "Suit yourself. By the way, Red, why were you even in line for the Easter Bunny anyway?

I grew red, like the nickname he had for me. "Marcia made me…Where is Marcia?"

I looked to where Marcia used to be standing, but there were no sign of her. I looked around and found a note on the floor.

_Cherry, _

_I didn't want to be a third wheel and ruin your precious moment with Dallas so I went home. We can always go back to the mall tomorrow for that cute skirt. Maybe we should buy it for you instead, Dallas would love it. ;)_

_ ~Marcia _

After reading it a couple times I crumbled it up and threw it in the trash.

Dallas was sitting there still in the bunny suit. "So, Red. Where did your friend go?"

I sighed. "She went home."

He thought for a minute. "That does mean you have your own ride, right? I don't think your friend would be that stupid as to leave you without a ride."

The color in my face drained. Oh no. Marcia was my ride and the mall is about to close soon! What will I do? My house is too far to walk and it's getting dark. This can't be happening…no, no, no.

I guess by the look on my face Dallas guessed what happened. "I think your friend was that stupid to leave you without a ride. Ha, ha."

I shot daggers at him from my eyes. "There is nothing funny about not having a ride to my house! I can't walk home since it is too far and some psycho might jump me!"

Dallas stood up. His bunny tail looked ridiculous on him. "You know Red, I could just drive you home. Whattaya say?"

Oh wow. Now the only option I have is a ride home with Dallas Winston. How am I supposed to keep from falling in love with him if we are in the same car? Maybe I could just jump out of the car halfway to my house and walk the rest of the way.

Dallas was getting impatient. "Come on. I won't bite…yet."

I was going to have to give an answer soon. Maybe being jumped by a psycho didn't sound so bad…

**Chapter 2 is done! I actually liked this chapter a lot. We'll see if Cherry says yes or no to Dally's offer. **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Chapters 3 is here (finally…) and thank you all for the reviews! Thanks to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, and Diehardoutsider for reviewing. Also thank you to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33 and Dreaming For The End for faving this story! Hope you like it!**

**Cherry's POV**

Never in my whole life would I imagine Dallas Winston impatiently waiting for my answer while wearing a bunny suit. Never. But it was oh too real right now and even though I wasn't showing it; I was scared out of my mind. But if I didn't say yes I would get grounded by my parents since I would come home late. Then again I would still get grounded by my parents if they saw me being dropped off by a hoodlum in a bunny suit. So either way I always lose? Oh well, I have been through a lot in one day. I can take a scolding right?

I looked at the ground. "Fine."

Dallas smirked pretending he couldn't hear me. "What was that? Red did you say something?"

I repeated my words through gritted teeth. "I said, fine. I'll let you drive me home."

Dallas scoffed. "Let me? I was the one who offered you know. I'm the one doing you a favor. Just out of the goodness in my heart."

I didn't want to say anything that would make him mad or else I wouldn't get a ride home. But seriously. The goodness in his heart? He was eating vodka flavored jelly beans a minute ago and he says he has goodness in his heart?

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself so I wouldn't say anything I would regret. "Are you going to change out of…" I gestured to his costume.

He stared at me blankly. "I would have if I hadn't stopped to talk with Ms. Chatterbox. I would have been changed into my regular clothes by now, but no. You just had to have a conversation with me."

I fumed. "No way that's what happened. You're the one who started it when you had the nerve to slap my butt! If you had just been a little less vulgar we would have walked out of here fine. I would have gone home with Marcia and you would have got out of your bunny suit!"

Dallas frowned. "Well if _you _hadn't worn such tight jeans today then I think this wouldn't have happened."

I looked at my jeans. Were they really that tight?...hold on I'm still mad at Dallas remember? "Oh so it's my fault now?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm glad you see it my way."

I was about to strangle him until a mall guard got between me and Dallas. "Is everything alright here?"

Dallas was about to make a crude remark, but I cut in before he said something that would get us both tossed into jail. I smiled sweetly. "Oh it's nothing officer. My friend and I were just having a nice conversation. We're leaving very soon, anyways."

The mall guard walked away grumbling. "Crazy kids."

I waved goodbye. "Have a good night sir."

Dallas glared at me. "What was that? Kissing up to the fuzz?"

I glared back. "So? It's better than you going back to jail. If I didn't interrupt you would have to do more community service or worse."

He smirked. "I never knew you cared, Red."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't. The only reason I did do that was because you are my only ride home."

He waved his hand, as if dismissing my comment. "Denial is not a very good thing."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever. Let's just go to your car. I need to get home soon or else my parents will freak. Uh…are you going to drive in that…thing?"

I'm pretty sure Dallas wouldn't want anyone seeing him in a Easter Bunny costume and I'm sure that I wouldn't want anyone seeing me driving in the same car with Dallas Winston. Not because he is a greaser or anything. I wouldn't mind driving with Ponyboy or Johnny Cade, but it's just that well…I don't want anymore feelings I have for Dallas coming out. He doesn't look like he could truly love anyone, much to my disappointment.

Dallas was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I guess I was spacing out. "Hey, Cherry. Wake up."

I smiled…oh darn it I wasn't supposed to do that in front of him. "Hey you called me by my name. So you actually took the time to remember it, huh?"

He turned his back to me. "Of course I did. I do remember stuff. Come on, the car is waiting."

I walked behind him. "I'm coming. Don't get your fur in a twist."

We both walked to the parking lot and spotted Dallas's car easily. He opened my door for me. "Your carriage awaits, Red."

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. I get the slightest feeling this will be an interesting ride.

**To me this chapter is short. Oh well. Chapter 4 should be coming out in a few days if I don't procrastinate. All the reviews make me feel bad if I update late anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (as short as it may be)! Oh and I finally mentioned Johnny Cade in this fan fiction! I'm sorry for telling you all this, but just typing his name makes me happy. Oh I'm such a dork. **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is now up! Many thanks to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, and Diehardoutsider for reviewing. And for CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, and inlovewiththe80z for faving this story! All of this makes me smile so big my face starts to hurt ^^"**

**Cherry's POV**

I climbed into Dallas Winston's car…nope still doesn't sound right to me no matter how many times I've said it in my head. As I went inside I was bracing myself for the scent of alcohol and cigarettes. But instead I breathed in Pine Freshener. Huh. Well then the car must be a mess. I checked the backseat and found it…clean. Very clean actually. Cleaner then I have ever seen Bob's Mustang.

I know it might sound weird, but I feel that a clean car is really attractive in a guy. It shows me that they have a sense of responsibility and know basic hygiene. Just great. More of a reason for me to like Dallas.

He smirked at me. "Did you really think I would actually make my car a dump? It's my baby after all."

I stared blankly at him. "Your baby?" I know, I sounded like an idiot when I said that. Everyone knows what a guy means when they call their car baby, but my mind seems to go blank often when I'm with Dallas. Hm, sounds cheesy. I'll just lie to myself like I always do (I lie to myself when I say that I don't lie to myself too…does that sentence make sense? I think so). I'll say that I was high on the Pine Freshener at the moment.

He shrugged (thank goodness he didn't comment at my lack of knowledge at the moment). "So? Girls feel attached to their pets so they call them their baby. Guys are the same, just with cars."

I tilted my head, trying to think like Dallas. Ugh, never trying that again. "Isn't that a little sexist of you?"

Dallas blinked. "Maybe, but until I see something that changes how I think of it my opinion is staying that way."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess everyone entitled to have an opinion."

Am I really having a normal conversation with Dallas Winston? I doubt I could have ever imagined having one with him. That alone almost made me forget what he was wearing. And the fact that we were both by ourselves was almost forgotten by me too. Oh dear. I was about to have a panic attack if Dallas didn't start his car engine.

He had a mischievous look on his face. "Hang on tight, Red."

When we got to a red light he slammed on the brakes. At least he stopped at the red light.

I started to shout at him. "Are you crazy? Do you want us to die! I know you want to get me out of your car as soon as possible, but seriously!"

He laughed. He actually laughed at me! Like I was the one that was crazy...I'm not right?

Dallas was wiping the tears from his eyes. "Wow that was a good laugh. Thanks, Red. I really needed that."

I sighed in defeat. "Anytime."

When the light turned green Dallas started to again drive like a maniac. I'm really glad I don't get carsick or else I couldn't say that bunny boy's car was clean anymore.

I grinned, but of course facing the other way so Dallas couldn't see. Imagine if a complete stranger saw this. A weirdo in an Easter Bunny costume with a girl that looked a little worse for wear.

Wow, was this a strange day. But I'm afraid it's not even close to being over yet. You know why? Because there was a police car coming our way. How am I supposed to sweet talk my way out of this?

**Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter in this story. But I guess I made a last minute change. Let's see where that takes me! **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really surprised about how much I have expanded on my original idea. At first it was only going to be a one-shot, but now it is a multi chapter fan fiction! I'm pleased at where this is going and hope all the people who have read this do too! Thank you to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, and DrowningFromTheInside for reviewing. Also thank you to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, and inlovewiththe80z for faving this story! **

**Cherry's POV**

How did I start off with shopping with one of my friends to sitting in the passenger seat of Dallas Winston's car about to get arrested? This isn't happening. Oh no, the cop is getting out of the car. I may as well get my hands ready for the handcuffs.

Dallas looked excited…how does this excite him? "Shoot, Red. Looks like we got a run in with the fuzz."

I glared at him. 'Don't you dare say anything that will get us into more trouble than we already are!"

He smirked. "I'll try…maybe."

I groaned. "I hate this."

The cop walked over to our car. "Do you kids realize that you were going twenty miles over the speed limit?"

Dallas feigned shock. "Oh no, sir. I could have sworn we were going at least thirty miles over."

My eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

The cop frowned. "Looks like we gotta couple of cheeky kids here."

I was frantic. "No, no! Please, we really didn't mean to go over the speed limit!"

Dallas laughed. "Yes we did."

I was going to kill him. How would it feel to die in a bunny costume? I don't know Dallas was about to find out! "Ignore him. He's a little loco, if you know what I mean."

The cop was writing something down. "So you kids were drinking too?"

I shook my head like crazy. "No, no!"

The cop pointed with his pen to Dallas. 'Is that boy wearing a bunny suit?"

I looked at the cop. "Uh…yes."

The cop wrote more down. "So you have in possession stolen property as well?"

What is wrong with this guy? "No! Of course not! He paid for this!"…he did pay for it right?

The cop looked at us suspiciously. "Are you sure? Halloween is far away from now."

I face palmed. "No I'm very sure he paid for this."

The cop pointed. "Then what's that tag hanging from the foot doing there?"

Really? Was it really that possible for this day to get worse? I saw the tag and I just gave up. I knew that if I talked anymore I would just make it worse.

I looked over at Dallas. He was currently laughing hysterically. He had to hold onto the wheel to keep himself up. I'm glad someone is having fun.

The cop motioned for us to leave the car and we both followed. Dallas was still having a laughing fit. I had to slap him on the back for him to stop because I was fed up of this day.

So I've gotten arrested with Dallas Winston who was currently wearing a bunny costume. You know what they say; if you're at the bottom you can only go up…I hope that applies to me especially.

**I'm itching to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Thanks to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, and IntoxicatingLover for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, and Clarissalightwood5679 for faving the story! Enjoy!**

**Cherry's POV**

How far is this stupid police station? It has been over twenty minutes now and I'm starting to get sleepy. Like heck I was ever gonna go to sleep with Dallas Winston in the car though. I don't care if he is in handcuffs I refuse to even yawn. I refuse…to…*yawn*…go…to slee-….

**Dally's POV**

I felt something touch my shoulder and soon heard soft breathing. I turned to find Red sleeping.

Aw, did the little girly get tuckered out? Haha, if only I had a camera. The gang would love to see this. I can imagine Ponyboy blushing now.

Man was this a crazy day. I doubt the gang'll believe any of it if I tell them.

Ha. Look at that. Red's got a little birthmark under her bottom lip. How cute. So even she has a little imperfection.

Aw, Glory this must seem so weird to even think, but I want to touch her birthmark. The reason? To make sure it's real.

Hm, I guess we're here. Can I slap Red awake? Maybe that'll just get me into more trouble…nah, it's worth it.

**Third Person POV**

The police officer looked at Dally who was about to hit Cherry. The officer noticed that she was sound asleep. Maybe he was trying to wake her up or make her mad. Probably both. Not wanting that to happen the cop told Dally to pick up Cherry. The cop was certain that if he took off Dally's handcuffs he would run. Why? Because Dally had the longest criminal record in all of Oklahoma. The cop was doubtful that he would run with the girl though.

Besides even if Dally would run with Cherry in his arms Cherry would feel so terrible that she would turn herself back in.

The cop decided it was the best thing to do because he didn't want to wake the girl up, she seemed to have gone through a lot today. And at his age he sure couldn't pick the girl up without the risk of her falling. Then the cop released the handcuffs that were binding Dally and surprisingly he didn't run. Instead he did what he was told (which doesn't happen very often) and picked Cherry up easily.

The cop had told Dally with Cherry in his arms to wait for him while he opened up a jail cell. It was one of those police stations with only one jail cell in the building.

**Cherry's POV**

Ugh, Mom five more minutes. What the…? How come my Beatles poster was replaced by fluorescent lights? And why does my bed feel humany? I look to my right and notice a big pink bow. And then I look up slightly to see Dallas. Okay so…OH MY GOSH! Dallas Winston is carrying me! No, no, have to get off. Now.

I try to quickly get out of his arms. Too fast, too fast, and…. .too late. I hit the tile floor with a thump. Ow, that's definitely gonna hurt in the morning.

I heard muffled laughter that seems to come from the rapist himself.

I glared up at him. Yeah I still haven't recovered from my fall. "Shut up pervert!"

He was still laughing. "Aw, toots come on. I was tryin' to help you, you know."

I scoffed. "Help me? Or grope me? Both are too very different things."

He smirked deviously. Oh great, that doesn't look good. Even though it is kinda sexy…ha like I'll ever say that out loud though.

The cop came walking in with his keys jingling. He looked at the scene before him. He opened his mouth a little as if he was going to say something, but then shut it quickly afterwards. I saw him shake his head. I don't blame him. If I saw this I wouldn't want to know what was going on either.

The cop motioned for us to follow him. Dallas held out his hand to help me up. I refused to of course. You never know, the bunny might have fleas.

I got up myself and walked ahead of him. We went through one door and found a jail cell in there.

I was confused. "Um sir. Where are the other jail cells?"

The cop stared at me blankly. "There is no other cell. This is the only one."

My eyes widened. While Dallas smiled mischievously. He put his hand on my shoulder much to my dismay. "Looks like Red and I are prison buddies."

Yippee.

**So it's my first time ever doing Dally's POV. I think went well enough. I kept it short to prevent me from having any room for OOC-ness. So I bet your all thinking, "They will kill each other before the story is even done." Don't worry I won't let that happen. Maybe some arguments here and there, but nothing serious. I'm not good at writing tragedies anyway.**

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Chapter 7 is up and about! Thanks to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, and EME22 for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, and EME22 for faving the story! Listening to OneRepublic :)**

**Cherry's POV**

I'm seriously thinking of paying for Dallas's bail so I can stay in this jail cell alone. I remembered how I would keep from falling in love with him. Three rules. Don't talk to him. Don't think about him. And don't go near him. I have broken these rules numerously today. Dallas is the one who breaks rules, not me.

I reluctantly went inside the cell. Dallas following right behind me. I noticed there was nothing, but a sink and a toilet. Oh no. What happens when I have to…you know…go? Dallas is in the same cell. That's not good. I would get embarrassed and if I told him not to look I doubt he would actually keep his word.

And what about him? When happens when he has to go too? I can't believe I'm gonna say this. "Dallas?"

He turned to me probably surprised I was even speaking to him.

I began again. "Um…."

He looked confused. "Slow down, Red. What did ya say?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, but…you have to promise not to laugh!" Why was I nervous around him? Oh yeah, duh, I'm in love with him…no still never sounded right to me.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

I tried to be as slow as I could. "Are. You. Wearing. Anything. Under. Your. Costume?"

Dallas smirked. "And you would like to know because?"

I looked down and pointed over to the toilet. "Because of that."

He chuckled. "Since you're so _eager_ to know. I'm not."

What? Is he stupid? No, he's the one who got us into jail. He is stupid! That sounds better. "Wha-not even…"

He shook his head, smiling. "Not a thing."

He is the only person in the whole world who would be proud to say that they were totally naked under a bunny costume. The only one.

I'm really hoping we haven't had anything to drink today or that we get out of here before we can go do our business.

Dallas sat down like he was relaxing on a beach. Like he was so used to this. I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

When I was young I used to imagine marrying a prince one day. I would be the damsel in distress and he would be the knight that saved me. He would be very handsome, have nice manners, would treat me right, and live in a solid gold castle. Yeah I had high expectations. Dallas surely wasn't that, but he is something else. Maybe a bunny in shining armor if anything. But I'm sure there is much more to him. I doubt I would ask about it though. I've already broken Rule #1 'Don't talk to him' enough as it is.

It's funny how being in a jail cell makes you look back.

Dallas interrupted me while I was thinking. "You dropped this while I was carrying you."

He opened his hand and my cherry charm was in it. Marcia gave it to me as a present. I can remember her words clearly. "Here's a cherry for Cherry!" I almost laughed when I imagined her goofy smile when she said that. It was supposed to bring me good luck, but I think it's kinda off today.

I grabbed from his hand making sure that we wouldn't touch. I didn't want anything weird happening. Like when they say the first time you both touch sparks will fly.

I don't want that to happen because I could get burned.

**I'm very proud of that last line. The length of the chapter, not so much. I've always like to read really long fan fictions and I find it ironic that I don't have the ability to write really long fan fictions. I also can't imagine Cherry ever saying the word 'pee'. I don't know why, but I just can't see it happening. That was just some unnecessary information I wanted you all to know. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter and probably the next chapter should be titled Jail Adventures with Cherry and Dallas. Thank you so much to to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, and JandMbooklovers for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, and EME22 for faving the story! Even though I say this every chapter I truly mean it. Thank you all! **

**Cherry's POV **

I doubt lying on a concrete floor is good for your back. Being in jail while lying on a concrete floor with the most famous hood in all of Oklahoma is not good for…anything. But here I am. Cherry Valance. Yes, a Soc is stuck in jail. I'll get out, you know, eventually. I've already come to terms on the fact that I'll get in big time trouble with my folks so now I can just relax. You know as much as a concrete floor and Dallas Winston will let me.

I may as well make small talk. Or not considering I don't even know where to start on a topic with Dallas. But the thing is I can't stand an awkward silence which is probably why Marcia is my best friend. She talks and I listen. She'll just keep talking and talking so it's never quiet with her. When she starts on something she won't stop and it'll take a lot of effort to even get a word into one of her conversations.

And then there is Dallas Winston lying on the floor as if it's a comfy bed. I know topics in my mind change very fast. Anyways maybe I have a thing for guys that are bad. There's Bob who is nice, but only when he wasn't drinking. Maybe this situation I'm in right now would be called cheating, but I really doubt it. Then again he did carry me all the way over here. Does physical contact with a guy that you sort of find attractive count as cheating? Well it shouldn't if the person had good intentions. Can Dallas ever really have good intentions? Everyone has a conscience. Maybe Dallas's has been on lock down for a little while. Wait why am I making excuses for him?

I sighed and used my hands as a pillow as I lay down on the floor. I closed me eyes and I was completely relaxed in a comfortable silence (I figured that even though I hate it when it is silent I might as well try to get used to it) until Dallas had to ruin it. By humming.

I looked at him. "Can you please stop that?"

He smiled evilly. "Why does it bother you?"

I glared. "Yes, yes it really does."

Dallas shrugged off my glare as if it was a crumb on his shoulder. I went back to my original position and listened to the silence come back. And then after that the humming started again. It seemed to have gotten louder. Of course he does that. Just to tick me off.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply to prevent my anger to get a hold of me. Yeah his mission was accomplished. Make Cherry mad was in full swing. "Can you please stop?"

He paused. "No." Then he hummed even louder.

Ugh, why was he doing this to me? Is it really easy for Dallas to annoy me to the point of me boiling with anger?

Maybe he'll stop if I threaten to hurt him. Probably not. Eh, worth a try. "Maybe the sound of your head banging on the wall will drown out your insolent humming!"

He laughed. "Nice try. But I've gotten way scarier threats than that. And most of them involved words with less than three syllables." He hummed the loudest he could after my "threat".

I give up. He won. I guess Dallas knew that already though. My head was thumping on the floor while Dallas was still humming. Actually the combination of my head banging and Dallas's humming didn't sound too bad. I would have pointed that out if I wasn't slowing getting a bruise on my forehead. When will I get out of here?

**I love to annoy characters :) And Dallas is the perfect character to do that for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry for the late update (to me it seemed late). I tried harder to make this chapter longer. Thank you very much to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, JandMbooklovers, and night owl for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, EME22, and colorguard4ever for faving the story! **

**My computer is being difficult with me by not letting me reply to my reviews. I hope it gets fixed soon. Enjoy reading! **

**Dally's POV **

What do I, a hood, have to say about today. Hm, unexpected and that's about it. The red-headed broad really hates me and I'm fine with that. Shoot almost everybody has a reason for hating me. But I think that she is the only person who could put up with me this long ('cept maybe Johnnycake) so I hafta hand it to her. Though having a little fun in here won't be so bad. I'm gonna be the only one havin' fun though. Oh glory this is gonna be good.

I'll admit that I've been holding back some mean remarks and sarcasm cause I didn't want her cryin on me or something. I've hurt tons of people emotionally and physically and never felt bad. But why the only people who are an exception are Johnny and the Cherry girl. I can understand the Johnny part (everyone in the gang needs Johnny). But why Red? I wasn't holdin anything back at the movies so why is it any different today? Don't tell me I'm getting soft. If anyone found out that I cut a little slack for a Soc my reputation would be ruined. Man do I need a cancer stick right now. All this thinking is making me forget what I planned to do in the first place. Annoy Cherry. No mercy. Annoy? Man I am getting soft.

**Cherry's POV **

I'm staring at Dallas (I have an excuse to!...there's no else to stare at is all…) and he seems to be buried in his own thoughts. I've never seen him like this before. His expressions changed from thoughtful to evil to annoyed and then back to evil again. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. You can't be scared of a person in a bunny costume, right? Maybe the person inside depends on that. Oh lordy, then I should be scared alright.

I'm feeling paranoid. I look around the room for something to defend myself with if he does anything to me. I don't think he'll hurt me I mean we're already in a jail cell. But pranking me won't be out of the question just yet. Do I have anything with me to prank him back? Let's see I have lip gloss, gum, and some coins in my pocket. I've also got my keys with me. Maybe if he went to sleep I could smear lip gloss all over his face, but that won't help since I don't have a camera. I've also have my cherry charm with me, but I don't know how that'll be useful. I can't throw it at him because it means too much to me and I've got the worst aim ever.

I'm slowly moving to the corner of the jail cell. Inch by inch so that I can be as far away from him as possible. At least I'll have a little reaction time. The jail is completely empty so I'm basically an unarmed girl about to get pranked or annoyed or whatever twisted thing Dallas can think of to make me mad. All the tools that I have are spread out in front of me and not one of them look like they can do any damage. Oh no he's moving towards me. Alright I'm getting away from him. Oh no! Great, just great. I should have noticed the huge mistake I made, but I didn't use my head.

**Dally's POV **

Amateur mistake, Red. You never leave your things behind when retreating. If it's you and another guy having a fight and you know your gonna lose then you chicken out and run. Which never happened to me, but if you drop a gun or a switchblade while running away the enemy picks it up and uses it against you. No way I'm gonna pick up her gum, lip gloss, and other stuff, but the keys I could use.

**Cherry's POV **

Dallas makes the keys jingle in front of my face like he is king of the world. Now he's got the keys to my house and Sting Ray. I have to get it back. Even if I get out of here I won't be able to get inside my house because Dallas has them. Dallas Winston has the keys to my house…that's not good. Okay I'm gonna try to get them back because if I don't then there'll be a greaser who has access to my house at all times.

**Dally's POV **

I almost feel bad for the broad. Almost. This is pathetic. She's waving her arms trying to get the keys away from me. She isn't even trying to hurt me. No punching. No kicking. Not anything. Does she really think I'll hit her back? Ugh, I don't want this to be too easy for me. That'd just be boring.

**Third Person POV **

Cherry waved her hands to try to reach her precious keys. But of course Dally was taller than her so the situation wasn't really changing. But something really funny happened.

In a moment of desperation Cherry jumped high and knocked the keys out of Dally's hands. They both looked at each other for a moment before quickly trying to get the keys back. While the keys were still in mid-air Dally and Cherry jumped for them. Just before Cherry was going to be able to reach them Dally's hand got in the way and the keys fell out of the jail cell. A few curse words were said mostly by Cherry. Not to mention that Dally was currently crushing Cherry with his body. But that was far from what Cherry was thinking of now.

The aura in the cell changed. Cherry Valance was about to give Dally a piece of her mind.

**Oh Dally better watch out. I think Cherry has finally snapped. **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, JandMbooklovers, night owl, and shounen-aifangirl001 for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, EME22, and colorguard4ever for faving the story! **

**And everyone that has been supporting this story gets a big thank you from me :) **

**Cherry's POV **

I never liked fighting. It upsets me so much, but then why do I feel the need to kill Dallas now? Maybe there are just some people that can get under anyone's skin. This is all his fault and I really want to just strangle him right now. Hey, I'm still in jail so why not?

I look up and find Dallas smiling up at me. And not the happy go lucky smile. The 'I know I'm the worst' kind of smile. "What the? Get off me!"

I try to shove him off of me, but that doesn't working. Then I try to just move myself out from under him, and that doesn't work. I'm getting fed up with all of this. If he had just left me alone and never have opened his huge mouth we would have been find. I'm going with my last resort.

I screamed. Very loudly. Right in his ear. I saw him jolt away and clutch his ear muttering swear words.

I laughed. Oh I wasn't supposed to do that when he was around. "Finally you got off."

Dallas put his finger in his ear. "What?"

Whoops I probably made him a little deaf. Oh well I'll live.

**Dally's POV **

Man that hurt. The girl's got a loud voice. Oh shoot I hope I don't become deaf. Ugh, man. I have to ignore the stupid ringing in my ear. I need payback. I'll have to hit it where it hurts. She's gonna be sorry she even did that.

I crossed my arms acting as if the scream was nothing. I put on my best smirk and said something that I knew would make her mad.

"Looks like Red used a little too much hair dye today."

**Cherry's POV**

He did not just go there. Nonetheless my hands still went up to my head as if shielding from Dallas's hurtful comment. I tried to make it look like I wasn't angry like the way he wanted me to be.

"I don't use hair dye. This-" I gestured to my hair. "is all natural."

Dallas scoffed. "Right and us greasers never use hair grease. Besides I always thought that hair was just a little too bright to be natural."

My eyes widened. Hands back to defending my hair. "No it's not!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh whatever you say."

He eyes then shifted right to my shirt. I quickly crossed my arms in front of me, but not before I slapped him across the face. "Quit lookin' at my chest!"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot where I hit him. "I was not I was lookin to see what you've got on your shirt."

Like I was supposed to believe an excuse like that. I looked down to see what I was wearing. My shirt had a cute puppy on it. "So?"

Dallas sat down. "Looks like it's for someone who belongs in diapers."

Like I needed his opinion. And I knew he said that only to make me mad. Sure this wasn't something that made me look drop dead gorgeous, but it was cute. "It was a gift."

He snorted. "Well it's a lousy gift if you ask me. Would've asked for a new switchblade. That would've helped me more in a brawl than a cutesy shirt would."

I glared at him. "I didn't ask you, did I?"

He just shrugged.

I went far away in the corner. I know it sounds silly, but I didn't have to listen to his criticism. I was mumbling angrily to myself. "I like my shirt."

**Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter! **

**I know I shouldn't have said that, but that's just who I am. Cold, hard, and mean. She was angry. I mean angrier than I've ever seen her. I would have said that I feel regret, but I don't. I don't feel anything. **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it has taken this long for me to update! I've had some major writer's block for a while and yeah… I'm so sorry for the long wait. **

**Thanks so much to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, JandMbooklovers, night owl, and shounen-aifangirl001 for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, EME22, and colorguard4ever for faving the story! **

**Cherry's POV **

I hope I would get out of here real soon. I just can't stand Dallas. He shouldn't be criticizing my puppy shirt when **he's** the one wearing a bunny suit.

I hate it when it all has to come to this, but I'm not losing in a battle of wits (if you could call it that.)

I stood up from the corner of the jail cell and faced Dallas. I walked all the way up to him so close that if I leaned a little further I would have kissed him. Wait what? N-no don't think about that. I poked him where his heart should be (you know if he had one.) He was smirking all the while like he found me so amusing. Self centered little…

"You know Dallas if you want to criticize anything it should be your taste in women. I heard that one of your girls even cheated on you when you were stuck in jail. Huh, I wonder if she's kissing some other guy right now while you're in here with me."

**Dally's POV **

My eyes narrowed. Oh so she was playin' it like that now was she. Red must have thought that had hurt me real good. Ha. It takes a lot more than that for me to ever get hurt especially by words. I may as well make a comeback. I can never back down from a challenge. Then again what Red doesn't know is that I've already won.

"Sylvia was just some two timing broad. She even attempted to sweet talk Johnny. I know she wasn't my best choice…"

I know not the best beginning words but, I tried to explain my choice of Sylvia as a girlfriend though. It wasn't a comeback, but I had to defend my pride I guess.

I knew that I shouldn't have paused. It leaves a chance for your opponent to get something in. Even an expert on pushing other people's buttons makes mistakes sometimes.

**Cherry's POV **

One of my eyebrows went up and I smiled a little. Partly because he knew he could do better (and on the inside I felt that I could be much a better girlfriend than what's-her-name could ever be. Though I won't admit that.) And partly because he wasn't really doubting what I said. I mean you only get a once in a life time chance for Dallas Winston to agree with you.

"So you think what I said was right."

**Dally's POV **

Like I could ever agree with her. What I've seen so far is that she isn't the most agreeable or reasonable or likeable person ever.

"You're a hypocrite. Like you can choose the most perfect guys."

Red's arms went to her hips. See what I mean? Not likeable. "For your information Bob is as perfect as can be."

I could tell she was leaving out some obvious flaws about her stuck up Soc boyfriend, but you always defend someone who you've been with for a while. It's like bein' in a gang, loyalty counts.

"Oh so you're sayin' that you actually like it when he's drunk?"

I saw her falter a little bit. I hit a soft spot.

She looked into my eyes which were glistening. Aw, don't cry on me. I hate it when girls cry; I mean how are you supposed to know what to do? You can't just slap em on the back and tell em to get over it. And I don't think I would like it if they were bawling on my shoulder like I'm a pillow. Well Red seems a little tougher than most broads.

"I…I can't say it pleases me, but…he's a lot better than a no good hood who always ends up in some sort of crime trouble!"

If she wasn't a girl I would have punched her face in. "Well at least I could get a girl that doesn't go nagging at me at every moment I go fighting or drinking. Man I don't know why Bob just doesn't break up with you! I know that I wouldn't last even a week with you."

She gasped. "You must not mean that!"

I laughed cruelly. "I meant everything I said." I was careful to say every word in front of her face. I could see the tears streaming on her face. I felt her slap me in the face for the second time (if I counted right) and I knew that if she had the choice she would run out of this room and would never speak to me again.

Instead she sat back in the corner. Her shoulders were shaking her and I could barely hear her sobs. After she was done bawling I knew she would be very very very angry at me. She'd always be angry at me. It's not like I was her friend in the first place.

On the inside I knew I know I shouldn't have said that, but that's just who I am. Cold, hard, and mean. She was angry. I mean angrier than I've ever seen her. I would have said that I feel regret, but I don't. I don't feel anything.

A few hours later…

I tried everything to get Red to talk to me. Poking her, trying to make her laugh (I could see her smile a tiny bit, but she quickly turned away. Most of the things I said that made her smile was about how lousy I was for saying what I said.), but there was something I haven't done yet.

I can't believe I have to do this. I knew I had to do it though. I, Dallas Winston, apologize.

**The next chapter should be up in a couple of days because I feel so bad about the long time I took to update. **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter came a little later than I thought. I was stressing on a science project. And the fact that I had to wait for hours until I could successfully upload this. Well at least it's here. **

**Thanks so much to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, JandMbooklovers, night owl, shounen-aifangirl001, AlexisLe97, Crazy about Dallas Winston, and LauraLake for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, EME22, colorguard4ever, and Diehardoutsider for faving the story! **

**Cherry's POV**

How could he even say that? I knew he was a nasty mean kind of guy, but he should have known better to say that kind of thing to a girl. It just isn't right; he wasn't right saying that at all. Why couldn't he be a little more like his friends?

I knew that in the back of my mind that nothing could change how Dallas really was. I didn't want to think about anything at all actually. I tried to focus on something else, anything. I never thought how much you notice when you kill all your thoughts, making your mind just…blank. Like how the third bar to the left of the jail cell is slightly bent. Did something happen? Did someone punch it, desperate to get out of this imprisonment? Or how you notice the water droplets leaking from the sink in the cell are three seconds apart. Or how Dallas Winston was talking to himself again…no he's saying something else.

I leaned my shoulders just a little, trying to get my ear as close as I could get it without Dallas noticing.

"…look I'm really sorry…no that sounds…you don't know how much…no that's makes me sound like a wimp…you know and I know that…ugh!"

I was impressed that he's was actually planning an apology even though he seems a little…stressed or confused on how to say it. I can see why he could be just a little confused; I mean I don't think that Dallas apologizes on a daily basis. Maybe I should cut him some slack and say that he's already forgiven. I should know that some people can act a lot differently when there mad…or drunk.

I was about to get up when I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Is that nervousness? My legs feel like lead, making it impossible for me to get up. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans, but my hands won't dry! Why do I have to pick this time to have cold feet? I shouldn't be…but I guess I had a feeling something very big will happen.

I try to shake these feeling off and slowly come to my feet, almost tripping in the process. I tip toe to the direction of Dallas and literally going a step a minute. He still hadn't noticed me approaching. Anytime his feet shift or his arms move I freeze, just waiting for him to turn around, and then he doesn't and I go back to moving inch by inch. I realized that I could pounce on him, but that would seem unnecessary to do. It's not like he can run away and neither can I.

I was about to speak up when he spoke, almost like a whisper to himself. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be the one apologizing I mean I'm not the one who started this. Miss Drama Queen over there can cry all she wants."

I fell right on my calves not even able to believe how Dallas can just have so much determination on doing the right thing a minute ago. How can he give it all up so fast?

**Dallas's POV**

I'm…not really sure what to do. I can't say that I'm not worryin' about what I'm gonna hafta say to Red cause I am. I don't know…I'm guessin' that I don't want to say anything else that'll get me into more trouble than I already am.

Heh, I'm more cautious around Red than I am with the fuzz! Maybe I should just come out with the whole 'I'm sorry' bit now and get it over with.

So I turn around and almost kill myself cause Red is right there! Guess I didn't see or hear her comin' this way. And by the looks of her face she don't look too happy. What'd I do now! I hadn't said anything yet and she's still lookin' at me like I killed someone with a heater! Ok, what I said to her was probably not the best thing to say, but I was gonna go and apologize.

You know what? I'm just gonna come out and say it. "Look Cherry. I'm sorry 'bout what I said. I didn't mean any-"

A split second later I feel my cheek stinging. She didn't even let me finish! She just slapped me again without hearin' me out! Man…that girls got some long nails.

**Cherry's POV **

Serves him right. Drama Queen my foot. I hope that slap hurt, I didn't put extra effort into it for nothing! He may as well lift up a white flag now.

He turns to me and I could almost see the red mark I made. Oh and looks like there's some scratches that were left by my nails…I don't like people fighting or hitting, but he had it coming to him all this time. Even though I did hit him in the face three times today, but that's besides the point.

He winces probably because of the pain in his cheeks and smiles. "Is my face your favorite thing about me? Cause you seem to be touching it a lot today."

I gaped at him for a second before I frowned. "Instead of making remarks don't you have something else to say?"

Yeah I guess that after I got my rage out from that slap I found that it wouldn't be easy for Dallas to apologize on his own without some encouragement. One baby step at a time.

He rolled his eyes like he was getting scolded by a teacher. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gettin' to that. Listen. I'm…sorry for what I said. I ain't right what I said. It just ain't. Especially sayin' those lousy words to a girl."

I smiled. A genuine smile. "Thank you. I accept your apology."

I don't know what came over me, but I rushed up to hug him. I guess my cold feet picked this time to go away. I don't know if it was his first hug, but Dallas seemed to stiffen up when my arms went around him. His costume felt soft and I tightened my grip slightly. Then I felt him awkwardly rest his arms on my waist. While I leaned my head on his shoulder. We just stayed like that for a while and it actually felt…nice. I never cuddled with Bob and even though I wouldn't call my hug with Dallas cuddling, it felt…real you know? Kinda intimate.

We looked at each other and leaned in. I can't believe this. I'm about to kiss Dallas Winston. Is it too late to say no? No, Cherry! It's now or never.

I scrunched my face up getting ready for the impact of Dallas's lips on mine. His whiskers tickled my face and I sort of giggled, but Dallas wasn't having any of that. He was hasty to pull my lips to his. And I expected it to be rough, fast, and passionate. Kinda like Bob's kisses are, just when he's not drunk. But instead it was soft and sweet. And even though you wouldn't expect that kind of kiss from a hood it made my stomach do back flips. Kinda crazy how my legs are shaking and I'm feeling dizzy even though the kiss was cut short.

We pulled away not because of air, but because of the feeling we (I especially) both got. The feeling of this not being right. Even though it felt oh so right, it just wasn't right. I mean I have a boyfriend already. And Dallas is a greaser and I'm a Soc. Opposite worlds.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

**Do you guys know how awkward it would be if Dally put his bunny head on while he and Cherry hugged? I find that really creepy. Haha, sorry I just had to say that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update. I promise that I'll finish this story though! **

**Thanks so much to Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, JandMbooklovers, night owl, shounen-aifangirl001, AlexisLe97, Crazy about Dallas Winston, LauraLake, THG123 for reviewing. Thank you also to CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, EME22, colorguard4ever, Diehardoutsider, and THG123 for faving the story! **

**Dally's POV **

Did I just…yeah I'm thinkin' I did. And whoa was that a good one too. Ha ha, look at Red! I can barely tell her face apart from her hair!

Wonder if she'd hit me if I asked her for another kiss…

**Cherry's POV **

I don't know what just happened. I don't. I really don't. Ok, I do know what happened, but I don't want to accept it. I don't want to continue something that shouldn't have even been started.

**Third Person's POV **

Cherry put her head in her hands, but quickly brought her head up. She was horrified at the enormous amount of heat her face was giving off. Turning away from Dallas so her back was facing him she took the bottom of her shirt wiping it on her face. It was a pathetic attempt to make the redness go away, like it was face paint. There was no mirror in sight so Cherry guessed that she would just have to wait for it to go away.

Dally being the curious (and troublemaking) person he is, was trying to see what Cherry was doing. Currently he watched her fan her face with her hands at a very fast rate. Smiling he crept up slowly to her. Cherry was much too busy frantically trying to make the heat in her face go down to notice at all.

Dally clasped both of his hands on Cherry's shoulders from behind which made Cherry scream loudly and turn around quickly to see who scared her. Dally didn't even give Cherry a second to think before he kissed her swiftly on the lips as soon as she turned around.

Then Dally started to laugh hysterically, like he was some mastermind comedian. Cherry was blushing like crazy partly because of the kiss and partly because of the anger that was seeping through her at the moment.

Cherry was holding her hand up threateningly at Dally while he put his hands up in defense. Though Dally didn't really seem scared because at the same time he was still holding back tons of laughter that was just waiting to come out.

Cherry mumbled under her breath, "Jerk."

The door in the police station opened revealing the cop that arrested Cherry and Dally. The cop's eyebrows went up, surprised at the fact that the two haven't killed each other yet. "You're free to go. I can't keep a couple of crazy kids in here forever."

The mood in the room changed at an instant. Instead of bursting into cheers of joy Cherry and Dally looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

Cherry's eyes averted from Dally's stare. _As much as I would love to get out this place…I don't know. As much as Dallas annoys and bothers me…I don't want to leave. _

Dally's face stayed free of emotion. _I guess this is it, huh. _

The cop scratched the back of his arm, feeling the awkward tension filling the room. He gestured for them to leave. "You kids stay safe…" The cop looked to Dally. "And out of trouble."

Dally rolled his eyes. "Yeah I've heard that one before."

Cherry just nodded and walked out of the cell with Dally following behind her. Cherry opened the door with ease and walked to the sidewalk. Cherry thought that the freedom would feel amazing. Instead she felt regret, but she didn't know why.

"Do you know where your car is?" Cherry asked.

"Shoot, how am I supposed to know? I bet it's still there where we left it," Dally shrugged indifferently.

"That was about a twenty minute car drive from here…I don't even remember where we left your car," Cherry sighed.

Dally just walked ahead of Cherry, expecting her to follow. When he reached the end of the sidewalk he was slightly surprised that Cherry wasn't walking with him. He was about to shout for Cherry to get over here, but then just shook his head.

_Psh, she can just stand for who knows how long, but I sure ain't, _Dally thought.

Dally just kept on walking and not once did he turn to look back.

In the back of his mind Dally knew that if he left without her he probably wouldn't see her again. They'd both live their separate lives. Dally might see Cherry at rodeos, but would never actually start talking to her. Maybe he'd see her boyfriend, Bob, yelling at the gang calling then grease. Then the gang would just ignore it or call them names back. And deep inside Dally would know that Cherry deserved more than Bob.

Dally also knew that if he was Cherry's boyfriend he would hurt her much more than any person could.

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome :) **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter, and I can truly say after reading the whole story from beginning to end that I've improved a lot (which was kindly said by AlexisLe97). I want to thank everyone that has read this even if it was just a few words. But the bulk of my gratitude goes to the readers that have reviewed/read every single chapter. It means so much to me and I could keep babbling on and on, but I wouldn't want this introduction to actually be longer than the chapter. **

**I'm so utterly thankful for Don't forget Hope, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname, CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Diehardoutsider, DrowningFromTheInside, IntoxicatingLover, EME22, JandMbooklovers, night owl, shounen-aifangirl001, AlexisLe97, Crazy about Dallas Winston, LauraLake, THG123, and AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor for reviewing. As well as CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33, Dreaming For The End, Ms. Absolutly Random, inlovewiththe80z, Clarissalightwood5679, EME22, colorguard4ever, Diehardoutsider, and THG123 for faving the story! **

**Third Person's POV **

Cherry would be lying to herself if she said that she wouldn't want to go chase after Dally, but she knew in the pit of her stomach that it might not be the best at least for now.

Her fingers swirled on her forehead, trying to clear her head. She was starting to get a headache from the streetlights. Then she walked off in the opposite direction that Dally was walking.

Her feet didn't make a sound as it hit the concert sidewalk. Cherry felt her thoughts wander as she tried to see anything that looked familiar enough to get her home.

_I wonder where Marcia is right now. Maybe she's worrying about where I've been gone and rushing to my parents. Maybe they've already filed a missing persons report and are sobbing there hearts out. Maybe the police have questioned everyone in my school to get any clues to where I've last been seen. May- _

Cherry continued to imagine the worst possible scenario when in reality her parents thought that she went over to Marcia's for a last minutes sleepover and didn't tell them. Her parents were a little mad at that, but didn't want to call Marcia's house to see if Cherry was there because they might already be sleeping. It was the middle of the night after all.

Marcia just guessed that Cherry went home in Dally's car or something. Marcia didn't want to call to check up on her because she thought that she could ruin a perfectly good moment between Dally and Cherry.

Cherry's thoughts were getting to her so much that she didn't even notice that she was walking in the direction of a gas station. She groaned and tried to remember where she last turned. Failing to do so she just walked around the gas station to see if anyone was there so she could ask for directions, even though she doubted that anyone would know where her house was especially because she was still on the East side of town.

_What am I gonna do? A person living on the West side just won't conveniently pop out of nowhere,_ Cherry thought.

That of course didn't happen, but she did find a pay phone on the corner. She jumped for joy when she found out that she had enough coins in her pocket to make a few calls.

She quickly stopped when she saw that someone was using it. Creeping to get a closer look she recognized the stranger to be a male, but she didn't know who he was. The guy did seem too engrossed in his conversation to pay attention to what was happening around him though.

Cherry could hear little snippets of what the man was saying. "Listen Darry I really need a place to crash…yeah ok, thanks Dar."

Cherry's heart started to hammer in her chest. It was Dallas! The only reason Cherry didn't notice it was him was because he wasn't wearing his bunny costume. Where could he have possibly changed into different clothes? Even though Cherry was a little confused she definitely couldn't let him see her. Cherry ran as fast as she could behind the building corner, not only so that Dally wouldn't see her, but also because she didn't want to give herself the opportunity to call out to him. When she finally reached the building wall her breath was held as she silently prayed that he wouldn't come over this way. Her hands clutching the brick wall for dear life.

Dally having felt a burst of wind and feet hitting the pavement he felt like someone was there. "Anyone there?" After not hearing an answer Dally just shrugged and jogged over to the Curtis' house.

Cherry finally breathed out. She took a peek to see if he was there and, then to find that he was not, walked over to the pay phone. She put a few coins in and dialed her house phone number. Cherry's foot tapped impatiently as she heard a few rings pass. "Come on, pick up already," Cherry murmured. After a whole minute of the ringing Cherry just slammed the phone into it's slot and shook her head. Cherry's parents were always heavy sleepers.

"Guess I just have to walk, huh? Never had a choice anyways," Cherry thought out loud.

Cherry walked away from the gas station not even noticing that Dally watched her walk off. Dally swung by Buck's to change out of his costume, good thing he always kept a change of clothes there.

Dally smirked. _I thought someone was there. Guessin' she was too 'fraid of me to say hello. Her red hair looked almost pretty under them lights. _Dally stuffed his hands into his pockets and stalked off to the Curtis home.

Cherry was about to cross a street when she heard some girls gigging and whooping in there car. She noticed them to be Soc girls that she remembered from cheerleading practice. Cherry didn't like them much.

_They were probably partying out late_, Cherry thought rolling her eyes. She waved at them.

"Cherry? What are you doing out here at such a late hour? And on the East side too…" The girls questioned.

Cherry faked a smile, she needed to be on there good side if she wanted to get home. "I could say the same for you."

The girls seemed to become embarrassed, but that didn't fool Cherry. "Do you think you gals could take me home?"

They nodded and motioned for Cherry to get into the car. Cherry just listened as they gossiped about school and who was dating who. She even forced a few giggles out of herself for good measure.

When they drove up to her house, Cherry got out and turned to them, telling them thank you.

The girl that was driving rolled her window down. "Great talking to you Cherry!" And sped off to who knows where.

_You guys were the ones who did most of the talking,_ Cherry thought. She felt for her key in her pocket and pulled out all the contents in her pocket trying to find it. Then she suddenly slapped her self on the forehead remembering that Dallas took it from her and that it was still inside the police station. Cherry quickly put everything she pulled out back into her pocket.

_Guess I'll just have to drive back there to go get it. Thank goodness that I have a spare key to my car in my room, but I don't have a spare key to the house…_

Cherry paced back and forth in front of her house hoping that inspiration would strike her soon. She walked to her backyard to sit under the tree that grows high above her house roof. Cherry looked up to see her window and then faced forward, eyes closed listening to the tree branched scratch at her room window pane, remembering the sound that would always make her sleep at night. Her eyes opened quickly any idea coming to her.

Cherry grabbed the base of the tree with her hands, using her feet to lift her up higher and higher every minute that passed. _Think, Cherry, think. You must remember how you and Marcia would climb this tree up and down to your room when you guys went out without your parents knowing. When you guys used studying as an excuse for staying in your room all night, knowing that no one would disturb you guys. Remember when you would come back home so much more later than you intended to because of some last minute visit to the mall?_ Cherry's thoughts and memories guided her and before she knew it she was looking into her window.

Cherry opened her window easily; she always kept it open if the situation ever had her coming home way past curfew. The room looked darker than it was outside. Cherry's hands moved in front of her as she felt her way to the light switch. She finally reached to it and flipped the light switch one. Cherry winced at the brightness and rubbed her eyes until she was used to it.

Then Cherry proceeded to fall right on top of her bed, feeling exhausted, not even bothering to change into her pajamas or brush her teeth.

Dally woke up to smell something cooking. Remembering that he was at the Curtis house he made his way to the kitchen and sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

Ponyboy nodded when he came in. "Mornin' Dal." It was Pony's turn to make breakfast.

Dally yawned. "Mornin' Ponyboy." Dally propped his feet on the table.

Darry walked in. "Get yer feet off the table, Dally." And Darry walked outside, having already had his cup of coffee, starting up his car and drove off to work.

Dally obliged and sat straight. He heard the sound of a door slamming and wasn't surprised to find Two-Bit and Steve walk in with Johnny following behind them. Steve walked out of the kitchen remembering to yell at Soda to get off the couch or else they'd be late for work.

Two-Bit sat down, but not before stealing a piece of bacon from the plate that was on the kitchen counter. Pony slapped Two-Bit on the back and all Two-Bit did was chuckle.

Two-Bit pointed at Dally with the piece of bacon. "Look at the scratch on ol' Dal's face. Did a cat get cha?"

Pony and Johnny stared at Dally, quickly seeing the red mark on his face that went from his chin to just under his left eye.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

**I can't believe I finished it. It was great to write and I have to say that this is probably the best and longest chapter I've written for this story. Thanks for reading! **

**~What Is Left Unsaid~ **


End file.
